Work during the past year has included the following activities: studies of migrant populations has continued and their contributions to the development of stomach cancer epidemiology has been summarized; the relationship between cancer and living habits has received attention and is reported under the general heading of cancer risk and life style; a case-control study of reserpin and breast cancer has been reported; the Framingham Cancer Study, a joint project of NCI, and NHLI, continues; a protocol for the classification and staging of pancreatic cancer has been prepared; staff has participated in development of the Ninth Revision of the International Classification of Diseases--Neoplasm Section; staff had responsibility for analyzing data on ultraviolet radiation and skin cancer, a project initiated because of the Department of Transportation's concern over the depletion of stratospheric ozone.